


Confined

by VampirePaladin



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Post-Canon, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Dr. Drakken is helpless before her in every way.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken/Undisclosed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Obedience and Trust Flash Exchange





	Confined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neosaiyanangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/gifts).



Drakken couldn’t see. He knew the lights were on because he could feel it on his skin, but as far as his eyes knew the world was one of darkness. He flexed his arms and legs, they could only move a little, the ropes tying them to each corner of the bed were just too well done for him to get out of, not that he wanted to. There was a huge grin on his face.

He felt the mattress shift under him as someone climbed on the bed next to him. He could feel skin brush against his legs as she knelt in between his spread legs. Soft lips pressed a kiss to the tip of his penis. Then hands soft from moisturizer circled around his penis. When her tongue started to lick up and down his shaft he groaned, helpless to do anything but what she willed. Her tongue went down to his balls, she took each one into her mouth in turn.

“Please,” Drakken begged, helpless in all ways before her.

Fingers playfully pinched his hip, making him yelp.

The gentle tongue went back to work, running itself up and down his steadily hardening length. Her tongue kept on moving as her lips went up and down. He could only imagine her head bobbing up and down, giving him untold bliss. He felt the pleasure building up inside of him when her lips and tongue pulled away completely.

He let out a deep throated whimper, wanting her back. His cry was answered by her warmth engulfing him. She started to rock her hips and he moved his to match as best as he could within his confinement. He wanted to wrap his arms around her waist, to hold her close, it was not being able to do anything he wanted that made this so hot for him.

She was panting heavily as the two of them sped up. 

He heard her cry out as she reached her climax, and a moment later he followed her off the cliff, as he filled her with his seed. They both stayed there like that for a minute before he felt his blindfold being pulled away.

Kim smiled as she leant in and kissed him on the lips.


End file.
